omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall
|-|Past= |-|Present= Statistics Name: Cinder Fall. Origin: RWBY. Classification: Human, Huntress, Fall Maiden. Gender: Fermale. Age: In her 20's. Tier: | D-1. |''' High D-1.' | '''Unknown.' At least C-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Town Level. (Had absorbed half of the former Fall Maiden's power. Far superior to Ruby) | Large Town Level. (With the complete Fall Maiden's powers, she stomped Pyrrha and supposedly killed Ozpin, who was her equal. Superior to Amber, the previous Fall Maiden, who can generate thunderstorms, which possess this amount of energy) | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block Level. (Was severely weakened from the injuries she sustained and is currently recuperating. However, she was recently shown as capable of killing large groups of Beowolves and also one-shot a Beringel, a Grimm that current Ruby had trouble against) | Speed: | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Speedblitzed Ruby, blocked attacks from Ruby and Pyrrha, fought on equal footing with Ozpin) | Durability: | Town Level. | Large Town Level. (Tanked everything Pyrrha threw at her and grabbed her sword with her bare hands easily, also took attacks from Ozpin) | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block Level. | Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: High. Range: | Extended human melee range, at least several meters with her bow. | At least dozens of meters with the Fall Maiden's powers. | Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. The Fall Maiden's powers supposedly bring a grievous weakness with themselves as proposed by Salem. She is currently in an extremely weak and handicapped state, stripped from the ability to speak and also having lost an eye. Key: | Base | With Fall Maiden's Powers | Current | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magma Manipulation. | Previous abilities, enhanced, in addition to Flight, Fire Manipulation. | Weapons & Equipment Cinder's Weapon: '''The weapon consists of a pair of blades which combine to form a bow. In Sword mode, the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form. In Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design with a hand-grip built into the frame and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Dust: Cinder has a strong command over Dust, often wielding and manipulating it in battle. She's seen transforming a cloud of dust she had previously dispensed into several shards of what appears to be glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She is even able to conjure a Dust-based pair of dual black glass swords, construct and then seamlessly transform them into a bow with a series of black glass arrows ready to fire. Her most notable use of reforming her weapons occurred when she reformed an arrow as Pyrrha Nikos shattered it with her shield, maintaining its forward force and successfully piercing Pyrrha. Cinder is also capable of triggering this ability to change the shape of Dust-imbued clothes, as shown by her instantly changing into a dress for the dance. Category:Character Profiles Category:Web Series Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier C Category:Tier D